Confrontation
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ses yeux...


Naruto marchait dans la pénombre, il sentait qu'une aura meurtrière le suivait, il savait de qui il s'agissait, mais ne voulait pas attirer son attention, il ne voulait pas lui faire face, il n'avait pas peur, non ! Mais il ne supporterait pas de le revoir dans les yeux. Puis soudain, il sentit un kunai siffler au dessus de son épaule, et se retourna vivement vers d'où provenait le projectile. L'instant d'après une voix masculine et familière au blond vibra au milieu du feuillage vert foncé de la forêt, dont l'obscurité fut renforcée par la nuit noire.  
... : je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici...Naruto !  
Naruto : moi non plus...Sasuke !  
Sasuke : dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais dans cette forêt en pleine nuit.  
Naruto : je te ne le dirais que si tu est en face de moi !  
Le blond était déterminé, il n'allait pas se comporter lâchement devant lui, même si le simple fait de le regarder dans les yeux frôle l'insupportable, il se sentait capable de le faire, il connaissait ce regard plus que bien, et il savait qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal, il le voyait dans son regard.  
Sasuke : si tu y tiens...  
Une ombre s'approcha du blond, et fut bientôt illuminée par la pleine lune. Lueur, qui ne fit qu'accentuer la pâleur de sa peau.  
Naruto : tu sort qu'à la pleine lune ? T'es devenu un loup-garou ou quoi ?  
Sasuke : ...non. Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes, si tu ne l'a pas encore remarqué, la demeure d'Orochimaru n'est pas loin !  
Naruto : je sais merci ! répondit le blond sarcastiquement.  
Sasuke : tant mieux...comme ça tu ne penseras pas que je te suis volontairement !  
Le brun avait chuchoté sa dernière phrase, et étant assez loin du blond ce dernier ne l'entendit pas.  
Naruto : qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
Sasuke : de quoi tu parle ?  
Naruto : qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me tuer ? Tu n'était pas sensé le faire il y a des années ?  
Sasuke : je n'ai pas encore décidé de quand je te tuerait...  
Naruto : et bien en voilà l'occasion ! Personne ne trouvera mon corps avant au moins une semaine !  
Sasuke : pourquoi es-tu si pressé de mourir ?  
Naruto : je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon ! Alors je préfère encore que ce soit de ta main ! Ca sera comme ci c'était Itachi !  
À peine une seconde après le blond se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre kunai sous gorge.  
Sasuke : ne me compare pas à lui !  
Naruto : et pourquoi pas ? Il t'a bien trahi non ? Toi aussi tu nous as trahis ! Finalement vous êtes pareils tout les deux ! Vous laissez tomber les êtres qui sont sensés êtres chers à vos yeux, vous les trahissez comme si c'était un jeu ! Vous jouez avec leur confiance ! Vous partez, leur faites croire que vous avez changés, que vous êtes cruels et sans pitié mais vous leurs laissez le bénéfice du doute en les épargnant à chaque fois que vous avez l'occasion de les achever ! Vous êtes bien de la même famille...  
Sasuke : arrête ! Je t'en prit ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne le supporterais pas venant de toi ! Pitié...  
Les yeux du brun s'humectèrent et brillèrent un peu plus dans l'ombre de la nuit, il retint de justesse les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler le long de ses joues pâles.  
Naruto : Pourquoi tu pleure ?  
Le blond avait un regard sévère, mais qui cachait une profonde inquiétude, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses propos l'avaient tant touchés au point de le faire pleurer. Ce n'était pas son genre, c'était même la première fois qu'il le voyait les larmes aux yeux.  
Sasuke : j...je pleure pas !  
Naruto : arrête tu vas pas me sortir le coup d'la poussière dans l'œil quand même !  
Soudain, le brun s'écarta, comme pour se retenir de quelque chose. Le blond ne comprit pas le but exact de ce geste, il demanda alors, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix et le regard :  
Naruto : mais...mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?  
Sasuke : ce qui m'arrive...ce qui m'arrive ? *se rapproche* ce qui m'arrive c'est que je n'arrive plus à t'oublier, je pense à toi tout le temps, partout...tu hante ma vie, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, j'ai beau essayer de t'effacer de ma mémoire à tout jamais, mais je n'y arrive pas, même ma vengeance n'est rien comparé à toi, tu accapare toutes mes pensées, à chaque fois ça revient à toi, toute ma vie t'es dédié, uniquement à toi...je...  
Le blond resta bouche bée, il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce que disait son meilleur ami, il avait l'impression de rêver, et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était exactement dans le même cas, il pensait tout le temps au brun, son image, ses yeux, son odeur, ses cheveux le hantait continuellement. Il en était certain maintenant, il était amoureux de l'Uchiha.  
Sasuke : ...je...  
Naruto *le coupant légèrement* : ...je t'aime.  
À cet instant le brun releva brusquement la tête, n'en revenant pas, il prit plusieurs secondes afin d'assimiler les propos du renard.  
Sasuke : tu...vraiment ?  
Naruto : oui. J'en suis sure maintenant. Je t'aime.  
Étrangement, il ne fallut au blond que 5 secondes pour découvrir et assumer son amour pour le corbeau. À croire qu'il l'avait toujours su, au font de lui-même.  
Sasuke : je t'aime aussi, dobe.  
Par contre, il fallut un effort surdimensionné au brun ne serait-ce que pour prononcer ses deux petits mots qui réchauffes le cœur. On peut alors facilement déduire le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour apprendre à assumer cet amour...disons... « Interdit » pour le brun.  
Les lèvres du blond s'approchèrent doucement de celles du brun, légèrement plus hautes que les siennes, le brun faisant de même, lorsqu'ils scellèrent leur baiser, une étrange chaleur prit possession de leurs corps guidant tout leurs gestes. Lorsque le renard prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser, le brun se sentit défaillir, il posa sa main gauche sur la taille du blond et l'autres dans ses cheveux d'orge. Le renard faisant de même avec pour seule différence, sa main droite alla naviguer sur le torse chaud du corbeau.  
Ils étaient enfin réunis...Enfin...

L.S.D.B. : =S...  
Naruto : quoi ?  
L.S.D.B. : c'est un peu trop simplet, j'trouve...  
Sasuke : j'trouve aussi u_u.  
L.S.D.B. : je m'demande si je devrais pas en faire une suite pour la rendre un peu plus intéressante, non ?  
Philo : si tu en fais une suite, tu va t'emmêler les pinceaux et elle sera jamais finie ! Ce serait quand même dommage non ?  
L.S.D.B. : ouais t'as raison ! J'la laisse comme ça alors !

À moins que vous ne vouliez une suite ? Bon, et bien ceux qui veulent la suite des événements me laisse un com's pour me le faire savoir !  
Ciao la compagnie ! Et à la prochaine !


End file.
